


I wanted it to be you

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott gets a drunk confession from Lucas





	I wanted it to be you

It was barely 10pm and Lucas was beyond drunk. 

Now that he and the boys had joined Daphné's foyer, they were forced to come to dumb events like this Valentine's Day 'party' which was beyond boring. At least, on Lucas's side. 

Arthur had found a cute brunette to exchange saliva with and Basil at the buffet table, desperately trying to get Daphné's attention. Poor Basile, he'll never get her...

That left Lucas with Yann. The latter had found a way to sneak beer in, making the night more interesting. Until Yann abandoned him for some blonde he intended hooking up, leaving him alone with Chloé. Chloé who was his 'valentine' as she called it. Chloé who Lucas didn't want to dance with although he had told her he would. Chloé who kept getting in between him and Eliott. 

 _Eliott_. 

Lucas's lips curved at the thought of the blue eyes brunet with soft, messy hair - he hadn't touched them yet but, they looked  _very_ soft. And he smelled _good_.  _So_  good. He was handsome too.  _Very_  handsome. And- 

''- Lucas, are you listening to me?''

''Uh?'' 

Chloé let out a breath, sighing. ''I was saying, we should go take pictures in the photo booth.'' 

Lucas wrinkled his nose but let her pull him to the photo booth, stumbling a bit. Chloé instructed Lucas to go in first and sat on his lap without even asking just as Bruno Mars's  _Just the Way You Are_  started playing. 

The first click went off and Lucas squinted at the bright light, making him see colorful dots afterwards. He sat there as Chloé smiled bright and kissed Lucas's cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on his skin. 

After the photobooth, Lucas announced he was going to the bathroom. By 'bathroom', Lucas meant the janitor's closet who was right next to the boys bathroom, aka where Yann had hidden his backpack - who was filled with beers. 

''It's the sixth time,'' Chloé pointed, annoyed. ''Can't it wait?''

Lucas ignored her and exited the foyer. He dragged his feet on the floor, trying to waste as much time possible, dreading to return inside. The music was bad - too pop for his taste -, the punch was too fruity and Chloé- Don't get him started on her. 

Honestly, he'd rather spend the night in the janitor's closet, downing beers by himself than at the foyer with the rest fo the group. Lucas got inside the janitor's closet, took one beer out of Yann's backpack and pulled the pin, opening the can. He took one large gulp and was hit with a  need to pee. Lucky for him, it was right next door.

Lucas put his beer on the sink and did his business, humming to some tune. He finished and when to the sink to wash his hands, catching his reflection in the mirror while doing so. His eyes were droopy from the alcohol and he had a lips stain on his right cheek. Lucas smiled sadly to himself. He looked like shit. 

He wiped his cheek, smearing the lipstick mark Chloé left there. Why do girls do this? It takes forever to wipe off and, even then, you can still see it. He pulled his eyebrows in frustration, rubbing furiously at his cheek, knocking his beer down in the way.

'' _Shit_.'' Lucas put the can back up, frowning at the spilled beer on the counter and dripping down the floor. He lifted his beer up, wiggling it around to check how much there was left in before drinking the remnant of his beer. 

''So this is where you've been hiding.''

Lucas lifted his eyes, catching Eliott in the mirror's reflection. He was wearing a button up and a red bowtie, following perfectly Daphné's red and pink dress code. 

''I'm not hiding.''

''Tell that to your valentine.'' Lucas gave him a puzzled look. ''Chloé.''

'' _Oh_.'' 

''Where did you get this?'' Eliott asked, nodding at the beer. 

Lucas grinned. ''It's a secret.'' 

Eliott pulled a thick cylinder from behind his ear, raising an eyebrow. ''I'll share my joint with you if you give me one.'' 

Lucas brought Eliott to his secret stash, taking two beers out and handing one to Eliott, almost tripping on some stray broom. 

''Careful,'' Eliott warned, grabbing Lucas's arm to steady him before he could fall. He looked around and noticed all the empty cans on the floor. ''How many did you have?'' 

He was at his fourth beer...or, was it his fifth? Lucas shrugged. He lost count after Yann left him. 

Eliott plucked the beer can from Lucas's hold. 

''Hey! Give that back!'' He reached for the beer but Eliott held it higher. Sucks to be short, uh?

''Enough beer for you. You’re drunk.''

''I'm not drunk!'' Lucas protested. 

''Is that so? How many fingers am I holding up right now?'' Eliott asked, lifting all five.

Lucas squinted his eyes, concentrating. ''Erm...three? No, four! Ugh, can you stop moving them? I can't count.'' 

''That's it, you're drunk. I'll take you home.''

.

All the alcohol Lucas had consumed kicked in during the bus ride. His eyes felt heavier and he almost fell asleep with his cheek against the window. How cute.

When they reached their stop, Eliott made Lucas lean on him to prevent him from falling on the sidewalk. With a little of struggle, they made it to Lucas's shared apartment and into his bedroom without any casualties.

Eliott turned on the small lamp on the nightstand and instructed Lucas to sit on the bed and take off his shoes. He did as told, slowly pulling at his laces while Eliott fetched him glass of water, knowing he would need it when he wakes up.

''Can you take off your jeans and jacket too? You'll sleep better without them.'' 

Lucas pulled at his jeans, trying to take them off and whined when it didn't work. Seeing his struggle, Eliott chuckled and went to his side, helping out of his clothes and placing them neatly on his desk chair, leaving Lucas in his tee shirt and boxers. Free of any constricting items of clothing, Lucas got in bed, sliding under his grey comforter. 

Eliott tucked him and a content smile spread on the intoxicated boy, sinking deeper into his soft pillow. ''Can you stay with me for a bit?'' 

The request took the brunet by surprise but he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, right by Lucas. ''Yeah. Sure.''

From his position, Lucas had a perfect view of Eliott's face. His bushy, perfectly shaped eyebrow. His warm blue eyes. The slight hump on the bridge of the nose. And, even his five o'clock shadow. 

His beauty was unsettling.  

Eliott reached to tuck a piece of hair behind Lucas's ear and Lucas smiled softly, flicking his gaze up to meet Eliott's. ''If we were in a movie, this is where we’d kiss.''

It was the first time Lucas ever flirted or hinted his interest for Eliott and, you know what they say: drunk words are sober thoughts. 

Eliott chuckled. ''Sorry to crash your plan: we're  _not_  going to kiss.''

''You don't like me?'' Lucas asked, looking as if he was about to cry. Drunk Lucas is very sensitive.

The brunet shook his head, running his hand through Lucas's hair. ''No. No, that's not- I don't kiss drunk people.''

''Will you kiss me in the morning? When I'm not longer drunk?''

''If you still want me to: yes.'' 

''Okay.'' Lucas closed his eyes, eyelids too heavy to stay open. ''What time is it?'' he asked with a soft yawn, making Eliott smile fondly. 

''Almost midnight,'' he replied, checking on his phone. 

Lucas scooted back on his mattress, lifted his blanket and patted the empty space. Getting the message, Eliott undressed to his boxers and slide in beside the younger boy after turning off the lamp. 

Instantly, Lucas cuddled to his side, small arms finding their way around his middle.

''You know,'' said quietly, nuzzling into Eliott's bare chest. ''I didn't want Chloé to be my valentine tonight. I wanted it to be you.''  


End file.
